What If I Could Change?
by LawlietLovely
Summary: Emiko is someone who can sense and change the emotions around her. Sh'e always been alone, no friends and her family disowned her and she died that way. What if someone turned her into a 5 year old and gave her a purpose? What purpose? Protect the Bijuu and the jinchuuriki and who gave her that purpose and a gift? None other than the Sage of Six Paths himself./Better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Ok just so people know right now I am mostly focusing on my Death Note fanfic so I will not update this fanfic as often as my Death Note one but still**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Tell me what you think and tell me what I need to improve on to make this fanfic better**

Emiko P.O.V

Ugh. Another day of hell. A.K.A School. Why did they even have to make school?

I contemplated as I walked to the bus stop.

Did they just wanna make a new form of torture for kids so we can learn not to speak out against people who are supposed to be an in charge of us? It can also be so we can have that concept of obeying stuck in our heads for the rest of our life so we can be mindless zombies for the government and *gasp* it must be the work of aliens. I knew it, I knew they were to blame for school...well lets just say it's them, have to blame someone. Well guess what they'll never brainwash me I will cause riots complete chaos...then again I could just move to Italy, I do like Italian food, mmmmm italian food...wait if you change the second A in italian to E then its It Alien Food... I've been eating alien food!

"HEY!"

I pop back into reality and realize the bus is in front of me.

"Are you getting on or not?", says the bus driver.

"Yup!", I said as I jumped on the bus the bus driver unaware of my thoughts prior to him calling me, then again people wouldn't understand what I'm talking about its like everyone is the FM radio and I'm the only AM radio around as an example to my way of thinking. It doesn't help that I could sense people emotions and if I wanted to I could project those emotions.

I skipped to my seat, which is an empty seat in the back its always empty since everyone knows its my seat and I sit alone since well I don't really have any friends and I don't have friends for 3 reasons.

1st Reason: I have trust issues, since most people like to befriend me then they backstab me and then they tell all my secrets to everyone.

2nd Reason: I'm naturally a person who's sarcastic and sends witty comebacks and since the popular girls are the ones always bullying me they spread rumors about me and it causes me to have no friends.

3rd Reason: For me it's too risky getting close to people just in the end to lose them I mean it'll literally drive me insane

I wasn't kidding about the last one though I have lots of problems you know like depression, paranoia, bi-polar, a little bit schizophrenic, and other personality disorders but those are just the main ones, I'm surprised I'm able to be able to act as normal as I do when I'm at school people just think I'm pretty weird. Oh and I should also mention the different sides to me which is pretty much the fault of me being bipolar I'm guessing it my power to sense emotions plays a part in that but the most strongest emotions that I lose myself in are Anger and Hatred. I try to suppress since those can cause the most damage since not only am I angry at others I'm angry at myself and I mostly feel hatred for myself, the next one is Sadness and Emptiness which cause me to have very depressing emotions and also triggers the Schizophrenia and there's that voice in my head that keeps telling me how no one would miss me if I died or that I'm ugly, stupid, a freak of nature, I end up having really bad thoughts. The last one is Confidence which causes me to make jokes to everyone to smile and laugh because even though I can't feel happiness I want everyone to be happy and smile and I'm open to everyone and smiling, I have the guts to talk back to others and not afraid to start a fight.

The bus finally stops and everyone is starting to get off and like always I'm the last one to get off and start heading to 1st period which is English, I like to get to class early to read.

I get there and take out my Naruto manga and start reading till class starts.

~~~~~~~~~Time Skip To Lunch~~~~~~~~~

' _Finally! I thought the class would never end, I regret taking french.'_ I start heading to my table to eat and then the She Devil just had to cross paths with me -.-

The dubbed She Devil is the most popular girl in school, Kiyomi, ugh she disgusts me.

"Hey emo freak" I heard as the She Devil spoke.

I gave her a big smile (obviously fake, if you watch bleach imagine Gin) and said, "Hi Kiyomi! How are you? I see you still haven't learned to use your single brain cell. Oh and Kiyomi, I heard that the whole football team been in that empty gaping cave you call a vagina." I said the lost part with a innocent look on my face as I walk away and she is red and I could sense her anger and embarrassment and the second I turned the corner I had the biggest grin on my face.

I just love making people angry like that it's like music to my ears, err senses especially if that person is Kiyomi. I just frustrating people I don't like, and the best way to do that is by sarcasm and comebacks.

After lunch every class just pass by so fast since I like to blank out and imagine impossible scenarios to pass the time. The only class that I don't block out is choir, its my favorite class since when I listen to music or sing it, it calms me down so that I don't pay attention to others emotions. In a way I feel at peace with everyone's emotions. I was a soprano in choir, which means were the group that sing the high notes, altos sing the lower notes.

And finally the last class, the only other class I didn't blank out in, Art. Since like choir I enjoy the class a lot so the time passes by to fast and before I realize it the class is over. I left the class to catch the bus and head to my seat and wait out the ride to get home and finally got home.

"I'm home!" I yelled. Nobody answered me and really I'm not surprised, since my parents disowned me a long time ago and even back then the only time they actually payed attention to me is so that they can criticize me.

I scowled, ' _Sometimes my ability to sense emotions is nothing but a curse.'_

Sensing emotions really was a curse. Growing up I could sense emotions and I always tried to ignore them since I knew if I payed attention to them I would just be setting myself up for heartbreak. So for most of my life I ignored the emotions, especially my parents emotions because there was a part of me that just knew that no matter how much I tried to please my parents, I knew they won't ever love me. I wanted to live in ignorance of their emotions and what they felt when they looked at me and when their expectations were getting too much I snapped and I payed attention to what they felt for me, disappointment, dislike, disgust, I didn't sense a single bit of love or affection I stopped trying to meet their expectations because I now knew no matter how much I tried they won't ever look at me with love. I stopped trying to be the perfect child that they wanted because I couldn't be that. After that since people at school would always hate me and when I actually started paying attention to the emotions around me it didn't end well for anybody, I'm just going to call that moment in my life The Accident.

I would always remember when I was younger since I didn't have any friends and because of the way my parents were I always wanted a younger sibling. Someone I could love and someone that would love me and also so that wouldn't be alone and I could have someone to play with. Someone that I could teach everything I knew to and I could help him with his problems and I would always be there for them, someone that could rely on me for help so I could feel wanted in someone's life.

I walked to my room and threw my stuff on my floor and jumped onto my bed and rolled onto my back for a second just so that I could take in all silence and the lack of emotions in the house, something that was strange compared to being surrounded by emotions at school.

I sighed, 'Sometimes I really wish something exciting would happen, like being in the Naruto universe their lives always have some kind of excitement even though it is dangerous being a ninja.'

I was thinking all of this as I made my way to my room and locked the door (paranoid remember) and decided to watch Naruto even though I finished all the episode that there was I was rewatching them all over again, right now I was on the episode where Team 7 was trying to see Kakashi without his mask on, even though it was a filler it was one of my favorite episodes since it was pretty funny and I'm a fangirl for Kakashi ^/^. I mean how can you not like Kakashi he's hot even though he doesn't show his face and I considered him so mysterious when I first started watching.

After I watched Naruto for a while I paused it and I decided to leave the house since it was too quiet, too...empty. I got off my bed and put on my tennis shoes and grabbed my jacket on my way out the door. I walked out and closed the door and locked it behind me and I decided to walk towards the park it was somewhere that was quiet yet it still had life with a lot of people and nature.

I was walking on the sidewalk and I just needed to cross the street to get to the park. I looked both ways and it was empty and then I just started to cross and then when I was in the middle of the road I suddenly heard a car coming towards me I looked to my left to see a car speeding towards me with no intention of stopping. I froze in the middle of the street and I could feel fear come over me since I knew that there was no way I could dodge the oncoming car in time. I closed my eyes in anticipation of the car colliding against my body.

I felt burning pain as I layed there on the ground. I could feel something wet surrounding me and most of the pain was centered around my neck and as I lay there I could faintly hear someone yelling for an ambulance before I slowly started drifting off until all I saw was black.

I suddenly could feel myself waking up, my eyes fluttered open and all I could see around me was white nothingness. It didn't even feel like I was standing on something.

"Emiko", I swiftly turned around at the sound of the voice to see something I didn't expect it was a man who looked like he had horns and that wasn't the frightening part it was the fact that he had what looked like an eye in the center of his forehead his face was wrinkled and he looked like he was permanently angry. His hair was red and his eyes were purple surrounded with rings and he wore a strange outfit and even through my fear I couldn't help but faintly felt like I remember him from somewhere.

"Wh-who are you?", I stuttered, my eyes wide open in surprise at his frightening appearance. He stared me down as her said, "I am the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki."

I felt my brain stop function at his words and then it went into overdrive and realization hit me, he was THE Sage of Six Paths the creator of the ninja world the man who was considered a god among people.

"But-how-how is that possible in my world you're a fictional character and I died and I know I'm not dreaming and somehow still alive I felt too much blood pool around me when I got hit," I said as I started freaking out a bit.

He looked at me calmly with intimidating eyes and said, "All you're questions will be answered but first take a deep breathe and calm down so that we may talk."

I stopped panicking and did as he said and breathed deeply and focused on his more calming emotions to guide me and when I finished I looked at the sage and nodded.

He gave me nod of approval and started, "Firstly you are here because I need your assistance. I want you to change what is going to happen, we cannot let my mother Kaguya be revived. So I am asking you will you help me?"

I looked at him in shock, ' _The Sage of Six Paths needs my help, but...what if I fail?'_

I looked down at my feet and said, "But why me? What's so special about me? Out of thousands of people why are you giving me this task?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see him staring me down as I was no longer as intimidated as I was before. I felt his hand squeeze my shoulder and I could feel his emotions as he tried to reassure me he said, "There are many reasons as to why I picked you. You are someone who has many sides to them the good and the bad yes, but you are also someone who knows what is the right decision and the wrong one. Your abilities were given to you for a reason and that reason was so that this moment to happen, you were born for this, no matter what you think, you have a good heart even if you think your mind is shattered. You are strong do not doubt yourself, face forward for what is coming, never back down, for if you hesitate you will die, face what is coming with your head held high and never lose confidence in yourself or those around you will fall."

I could my determination building with every words he was uttering until I steeled my determination by thought to myself, 'I will not fail. Everytime life pushed me down and I got back up for no reason other than to keep going, there was a reason I kept going and that reason was to be here and now and there's no way in hell I'll let life push me down this time, this time I'm getting back up and fighting back.'

"Alright old man I'll help you." I could faintly feel his amusement and annoyance at my new nickname for him.

"Good. First thing is that I will be sending you into the ninja world but more specifically you will be in Kohona. Another thing, I will have to change your physical appearance or as I should say I will be reverting you so that you are at a younger age."

I look at him is disbelief and cautiously said slowly, "By young...how young do you mean?"

"At least 5 years old."

"5 years old?! I'm going to be a a little brat?" I yelled in disbelief.

"The other choice was for me to have you reborn naturally the problem is that you will remember everything from the second you're born and I'm sure you wouldn't like that," he said reasonably. I cringed at that since he was right, I don't exactly want to remember everything from the moment I pop out of my new mother's vagina and I'm a pretty good actor but I'd rather not act like a normal baby from the moment I'm born.

"You're right I'd rather be a 5 year old than in diapers. Is there anything else?" I asked curiously. He looked at me and gave me a long stare then he said, "There's just one last thing left... I would rather not drop you there with nothing, consider it a parting gift."

He took his hand off my shoulder and placed it over my eyes and and his hand started to glow and I felt it grow warm and it felt so peaceful and calming. He took his hands off my eyes and when they were unfocused I blinked a few times and when my eyes finally focused on Hagoromo I saw his body was now made up of a whole bunch of different colors. I looked on amazed at the different colors, some colors made up of large portions of his body and some were small to the point where you could barely knew they were there. His colors were mostly made up of white, blue, and green with some red mixed into it.

I looked into his eyes with a questioning gaze, he opened his mouth to explain, "You're eyes are connected to your ability to sense emotions but because of that connecting it caused you not only to sense emotions but also see the kind of person they are, like a look into their soul in the shape of colors. Your eyes have given you more abilities but you will have to discover those abilities on your own and discover the meaning of those colors. I also have one more thing I want you do."

He looked at me with a stern expression and I stood up straighter at that, "I want you to also protect the bijuu and their jinchuuriki." At my surprised look he continued, "I view the biju as if they were my own children and I know that time has made them more hateful towards humans but I want them to be safe from them being taken and used for their chakra to make the Juubi."

I looked at him and gave him a stare full of determination and I gave off a grin and said, "You leave it to me old man. I"ll make sure Kaguya doesn't get revived and I'll protect the bijuu and their jinchuuriki, I won't fail you."

He gave a small smile and he held a warmth in his eyes and he said, "I know you'll make me proud Emiko." I gave him a sincere smile and thought, 'I wonder if this is what having a father feels like. If it is I'll make sure I won't disappoint him.'

As I gave Hagoromo one last smile I saw his colors start blurring and then everything started fading to black and then I was again unconscious.

When I woke up again I was on my back and all I saw was the sky I was also lying on the ground I sat up to see I was surrounded by bushes and trees. I tried to stand up on my feet, key word tried since I was disoriented by the fact that I was now very short. I scowled at my height and looked down at my outfit which was a plain black t-shirt and shorts with shinobi sandals. I just sighed and picked a random direction to try and find civilization.

I walked for a good long while because of my now short stature I had smaller steps but I did eventually end up in a village but I'm not sure what village. I casually walked for a while in the crowded market filled with people which was giving me a headache because of all the different colors and shades. I looked around every once in a while until I saw a mirror outside a shop I walked towards it to see shockingly my eyes were very different and also a bit intimidating.

What was suppose to be the white part of my eyes were now pitch black and the iris of my eyes were a blood red and the pupil were shaped like cat eyes. They gave off a feral look as if I was ready to jump someone and rip them to shreds at any given point. I gasped and then I saw my teeth which were all sharp and pointed.

After that I continued walking and I kept my eyes down and kept my hair in front of my eyes just in case someone saw that they looked different and only glanced up to see if there were any shinobi, before long I was able to spot someone that looked like a shinobi.

'Please tell me I'm in the leaf village, please tell me I'm in the leaf village!'

As I was walking past the shinobi I was able to take a glance at his hiate, I let out a relieved sigh, 'Thank god the old man sent me straight to the village, I must've been in one of the training grounds when I woke up. Now what do I do now? My main mission from the old man is to make sure Kaguya is not revived and that means to protect the bijuu so for now I have to protect the bijuu and the closest to me now is the Kyuubi and that means Naruto and considering how the villagers treat him it wouldn't be a surprise if there were villagers that tried to kill Naruto like Mizuki.' I nodded to myself reassuring and made my decision, 'So for now my first priority is to find and protect Naruto, now if I were Naruto where would I be?...'

As I was aimlessly wandering and pondering where the little energetic bonde could be I suddenly heard someone scream, "Come back here you little demon!"

That caught my attention right away there was only one person that people would call that. I followed the screaming and yelling to suddenly see something that made my blood boil.

It seemed that the yelling was them chasing after Naruto and they looked like they managed to corner him in an alley and at the moment I could see a small figure curled up into a ball on the ground while there were 3 villagers kicking him on the ground but the thing that made me furious was the fact that even though Naruto was curled up on the ground he didn't look older than 3 years old.

I felt myself snap and I walked into the alley towards the villagers and hissed out, "Get away from him!" I saw them stop kicking Naruto for a second and then they glanced towards me and one of them said, "Get out of here little girl before we decide to hurt you like this little demon" as he said that he kicked Naruto again and that broke the last straw.

I ran towards them in a blur and I grabbed his left leg which he was kicking Naruto with and held it in the air as I swept his other out from under him and he fell onto the ground as I still had a hold of his leg I placed my right foot on his leg's knee and with one forceful move I dislocated it. He howled in pain as the other 2 villagers who were frozen in surprise forgot about Naruto and came at me, one threw a punch at me as the other tried to get a hold of me. I dodged the one trying to get a hold of me and then the one that tried to punch me got close I grabbed his fist with one hand and trusted the other hand under at the elbow and with another snap I dislocated his arm at the joints then I turned to the other one and kicked him straight between the legs and he was down.

I glared at all three of the villagers and used my ability to change emotions to make them feel a bit of fear that made them all look at me wide eyed, then I said, "Get out of here before I decide to decorate the walls with your blood."

At that they all scrambled to leave the alley. I had to restrain myself from going up to them and snapping each and everyone of their necks but I reminded myself that Naruto is here and he's hurt, 'Naruto needs you now, you can rip out their throats later.'

I shoved down my anger then I turned around to where Naruto was, who was still lying there in fear, he had uncurled himself from his position on the floor and now he was staring wide eyed at my form. I slowly walked towards him with my hands up showing him my palms, trying not to scare him as he watched my movements carefully and cautiously. I kept walking slowly to him until I was next to him and could properly see him now.

He looked dirty, starved, and covered in bruises, it looks like one of the villagers that was kicking him managed to break his leg. After my observation I looked into his eyes which he flinched at his eyes were a bright blue.

The thing that made me so angry was the fact that his colors were so bright they were like the old man except it had some yellow, blue, white, and red. Though the majority of it was white and blue with yellow coming in as second and red last.

"Are you ok?", He looked at me slightly confused but he managed a small nod. "You're injured do you know anybody I can take you to that can help you?" He still had a confused look on his face but he managed to mumbled out, "The old man is really nice and he isn't mean to me like everyone else."

I gave him a small smile, 'He must be talking about the Hokage. He keeps looking confused about my actions but all I'm doing is being nice, he probably doesn't even know kindness unless if it came from the Hokage.' I felt another bout of anger hit me but I managed to shove it down, 'Think of Naruto.'

"Can you show me where it is so that I could take you there because it seems like you won't be able to get there on you're own, since those bastards broke your leg." His eyebrows furrowed in what I guessed was pain from his being reminded of his injuries, "Here I'll carry you." I reached towards him and he flinched from my moments and I put one arm under his legs and another arm behind his back and pulled him up, even though I knew I had more strength than a normal 5 year old -which showed from my fight against those 3 men- Naruto was very light even for a 3 year old.

As I started walking I had Naruto point me in the direction the Hokage was and I could feel people staring at us as we walked, Naruto for obvious reason and me because I was carrying him. I mean a normal 5 year old wouldn't be able to carry a 3 year old, but I kept my eyes narrow and kept my bangs in my eyes since I didn't want anybody to see my eyes.

After a long walk around we finally made it to what I recognized as the Hokage tower I walked through the door still carrying Naruto the receptionists turned towards me with the polite smile until she saw who I was carrying she then started glaring and looked about ready to yell. I sent her a dose of fear to get my point across and then I said, "I'm here to see the Hokage," then started walking towards the stairs, the receptionists managed to choke out, "He's busy."

'Like I give a shit about a meeting.' I kept walking up the stairs and until I got to a door and I opened it to come face to a couple of people who looked as if they were just getting back from a mission.

I walked in and ignored all the surprised faces to walked towards the equally surprised Hokage with Naruto still in my arms. "Oji-san", Naruto said quietly when he caught sight of the Hokage. "Naruto", he said surprised to see him so injured then he looked to me and I knew what he wanted to ask, "I found him cornered by 3 villagers there were kicking him on the ground, but I took care of them though they managed to break his leg," I told him as he nodded then he said uncertainly, "By taking care of them do you mean..."

"I only broke a couple of bones. I thought since there were _s_ o generous as to give Naruto here a broken leg I should return the favor." I said with a cheerful sarcastic tone.

He nodded at that and then he said, "ANBU take Naruto to the hospital to get his injuries treated." Suddenly there was someone standing in front of me, I glanced at them to see a mask and I carefully looked at his colors I saw some blue and red, so I'm guessing it's good colors. I cautiously looked at them and carefully gave Naruto to him being mindful of his injuries.

Then he disappeared and when they left everyone turned to me. The Hokage's eyes looked at me seriously, "Now who are you? I would remember if you were apart of this village, so how did you get here and why are you here?" I gave a grin and bowed politely to him and said, "My name is Emiko and as to how I got here well don't really know I just woke up surrounded by trees and bushes and when I started walking I got here and then I found Naruto and as to why I'm here well that's for Hokage-sama's ears only." Technically I didn't lie, I really didn't know exactly how I ended up here.

"Everyone leave so that I can speak with the girl privately." Said the Hokage with a hard look in his eye. Everyone started walking out as they all looked curiously at me and I just gave them a sharp toothed grin. I turned back to the Hokage as he said, "Now what is this about."

I didn't answer him as I gazed around his office and counted the number of people that I could see from the blobs of colors. It was only when I saw a completely grey one that was feeling indifference that I knew my answer.

"Emiko-"

"Say Hokage-sama how many ANBU do you have in here right now?" He furrowed his eyebrows and cautiously said, "Why would you need to know that?"

I looked back at him and grinned and said, "Because if you have 4 then it seems you have a spy in here since there are 5 people hiding in this room and I don't really appreciate people who are spying right now especially since it's really important."

I sent out a continuous wave of despair towards the spy and then he fell out of his hiding spot from the shock of it. I could feel everybody's shock that there was a spy before I say an ANBU come out and pick him up and restraining him then the ANBU said, "Hokage-sama?"

"Take him to Ibiki." Then I saw as the ANBU left and then the Hokage turned towards me in curiosity and said, "How did you know he was here?" I gave him a grin and then I said seriously, "Before I can tell you, think you could make sure absolutely nobody hears our conversation. What I'm about to say is something that could not only get me killed, but thousands of other people killed."

He nodded at me and the made a hand sign and I could feel a weird barrier covering us. "You mind if I sit this could take a while." He nodded again as I sat down in the chair in front of him and then I said, "I have the ability to sense and control emotions and not only that." I looked at him and showed him my eyes and said, "I also can see a person's I guess what you could call aura. When I looked around I could see that from all the ANBU in the room his was the most distinctive since it was a single color and I could only sense indifference from him. I have always had the ability to sense and control emotions but the eyes are from the old man. Another thing is that even though I look like I'm 5 I'd like to say now that I'm actually 19. I had died when I was 19 and then I met the old man when I died. The old man had to change me into a 5 year old because he wanted me to do something for him." He looked surprised at the fact that I was actually 19 before he said, "Who's this old man you're talking about and what did he want from you?"

"I'm sure you've heard of him, the old man is...The Sage of Six Paths." He looks shocked at that before I continued and said, "He wanted me to prevent someone from unsealing someone who is very dangerous not only to this village but all the villages and the key to doing that is to protect the bijuu and their jinchuuriki. I was chosen to fulfil the old man's request to protect them and make sure they are save and right now considering that my priority is to protect the jinchuuriki and seeing as how Naruto needs someone to look after him. I beg of you." I got out of my seat and bowed low to the Hokage and said, "Please allow me to become a shinobi of this village and look after Naruto! I swear it on my life that I will always protect him and I swear that I will protect this village with my life so please Hokage-sama!" I looked up at him to see him giving me calculative look with hard eyes and then his eyes softened and he gave off a chuckle and said, "You truly have the Will of Fire in you. I will grant your wish of being a shinobi and taking care of Naruto, you seem to be very attached to him already."

I smiled gratefully at him and said, "Yes its mostly because of the colors that I can see from him, they remind me of the old man except with a few differences unlike the old man Naruto had yellow in his aura and the unlike Naruto the old man had green , I'm not completely sure as to what they mean since I had not had this ability long but I know that white, blue,green, and red are good since the old man had them, but I'm not sure what yellow is."

He looked curiously at me again and said, "Do you know what other abilities you're eyes could have?" I shook my head at him sadly and said, "No, the old man said since my eyes are different from the Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan we aren't sure what abilities it has and also since it works with my ability to sense emotions but any other abilities I will have to figure it out myself...Uh and one more thing." I said sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Yes?" He asked. "I'm going to need something to cover up my eyes since I'm pretty sure I can't turn these off and I don't really feel tired or drained so I doubt they use up my chakra and I don't want people to stare since even I admit my eyes look pretty scary." He chuckled at me and then opened his drawer and reached inside to take out a pair of sunglasses and handed them to me. I smiled gratefully at him and put them on.

"Alright usually the age requirements for Academy students is 8 years old but there are those who enter the Academy early so I will be enrolling you into the Academy and also you will be living with Naruto so that you can look after him, agreed?" I nodded at him and again bowed low to him and said, "Thank you Hokage. I will not disappoint you nor The Sage of Six Paths. I will get strong to protect everyone in this village and protect the jinchuuriki at all cost."

He smiled at me and reached into his desk and pulled out a small bag and walked over and handed it to me and said, "This is for you." I looked at it curiously and opened it to find money. My eyes widened in surprise and said, "What is this for?"

"You are now apart of this village and so since you're technically an orphan so you also get money to buy food and also for looking out for Naruto." He said as he then put his hand on top of my head. I felt my eyes water at his kindness and quickly wiped away the tears and said, "Thank you for being so nice to me." He looked at me confused and said, "Back before I died I was the outcast of my village and I didn't have any friends and my parents had disowned me so in a way I know what Naruto is going through, but with my ability it made it harder for me. The stares and the whispers about me were easy to ignore but it's the emotions around me that I couldn't escape from all the negative feeling people would send at me. The only people who were nice to me were the old man and you, so thank you."

He gave me another warm smile and said, "Your welcome Emiko."

 **Who do you want her to be paired with?**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok for those who have been waiting forever for this I'm sorry I take so long, but since now that I am a senior in high school its been really hectic especially Art 2 and precalculus :( I've been trying to get this done these last 2 weeks and I finally did!

 **Also for those of you who read my other fanfic Troublesome Love just know that I have already started on the next chapter and will have it done in the next 1 or 2 weeks depending if I manage not to break down because of Art 2 and precalculus and also my art projects.**

 **Well! Until next time!**

 **Chapter Song: Anna Blue- Silent Scream**

 **Emiko P.O.V**

I gave the Hokage a small smile in return. "...But, because of the council, they will find your appearance here suspicious and while I somewhat believe you, I'm not completely sure I can trust you to not have any ill intentions towards Naruto or the village so I will have to have ANBU watch you. Also if you end up finding out anything about you eyes I want you to come and tell me about it immediately" He said as he looked at me with a hard stare. I nodded at him and said, "Of course and I understand completely as I entirely believe that trust should not be given so foolishly, trust should be earned." He nodded at me and then I said, ¨Would it alright if I visited Naruto at the hospital?¨

"Yes. Tora, please take Emiko to the hospital." Immediately an ANBU jumped out with a tiger mask and said, "As you wish Hokage-sama." He quickly picked me up and then jumped out of the window and started jumping from the rooftops. My eye twitched in annoyance, ' _If I end up being carried excessively because of my small body it will get old very fast.'_ I wordlessly suffered throughout the trip towards the hospital which wasn't very far. We soundlessly landed in front of the hospital and then jumped out of sight, well he jumped out of plain sight since because of my eyes I could still see their aura from where they were and as I stepped inside the hospital I could sense the aura following me.

I internally shrugged and then I walked towards the front desk which was at least eye level. I waited patiently for the receptionist to notice me, finally she seemed to notice my head poking out from the front of her desk. She looked towards me and gave me a smile and said, "Oh hello sweetly can I help you with anything?" I gave her a blank stare and said, "I'm here to see Naruto Uzumaki can you tell me what room he's in?" Immediately she got a dark look in her eyes the second she heard the name and even her emotions changed to anger and hatred. I glared at her and thought with disdain, ' _So she's one of the people who dislike Naruto because of the Kyuubi.'_ Before the receptionist could say anything about him I made her feel a bit of fear and gave her a wide fake smile and said, "What room is Naruto Uzumaki in?" I tilted my head in question as she then stuttered out, "Room 10." I stopped smiling as I turned away and said, "Thank you miss."

I walked down the hallway until I finally got to room 10 and I softly knocked on the door and opened it to see Naruto lying on the bed with his leg all wrapped up and he turned to me startled. I gave him a soft smile as I closed the door being me to walk towards his bed. "Hey Naruto, how're you doing?" He fidgeted nervously for a second before he shyly said, "I feel better nee-san, by the way nee-san what's your name?" He looked up at me with big cobalt blue eyes with a hopeful gaze. I felt my heart melt for a second before I gave him another smile and said, "My name is Emiko." I hopped onto the end of his bed and made sure not to jostle his leg. It was silent for a while in which I took the time to secretly observe Naruto. ' _He really is cute as a kid.'_ I thought fondly. He kept fidgeting and taking small glances at me. I could tell he wanted to ask me something. I let out an amused smile and said, "If you want to ask me something you can, you know?" He hesitated for a second before he quietly said, "Why...why did you help me? Everyone hates me and I'm a monster."

I felt my face tighten in anger before I made myself relax and I lifted my hand as Naruto flinched and I rested my hand on his head and said, "Naruto, look at me." He slowly looked up and I stared in his eyes sternly and said, "Don't you ever say that. You're not a monster Naruto, no matter what they say you won't ever be a monster. To me you are just a lonely kid, those people are a bunch of stupid people with their heads up their as-butts. You're not a monster and you're not a demon, you're just Naruto Uzumaki a little boy who did nothing."

Halfway through my rant Naruto was looking down again and his shoulders were shaking and then I heard small sniffs coming from him. I looked at him in concern and said, "Naruto, are you ok?" I looked at him to see he was crying, ' _This is probably the first time anyone's ever told him that he's not a demon like others say he is.'_ I thought sadly, I got up from my place and sat next to him and I wrapped my arms around him as he was sobbing uncontrollably into my shoulder now. Tears were streaming down his face as I hugged him. After a while his sobbing lessened and his shoulders stopped shaking. I pulled away and looked at him, his eyes were red and puffy and the occasional tear coming down and I softly said, "Feel better?" He nodded and he mumbled out a small, "...Thank you." My eyes widened in surprise and then in understanding and I softly said, "It's fine...Hey Naruto, do you know when you're getting out of here." He wrinkled his nose and said, "I think they said that I can leave in a couple hours." I nodded at him as I got up from the bed and felt a hand clamp onto my shirt, "No! Don't leave nee-san!" When I saw his alarmed face I explained to him, "I'm not leaving Naruto, I'm just going to be sitting in the bed next to you since there's no space for me to meditate." He reluctantly let me go as I sat cross legged on the bed next to his, ' _This is strange, usually my emotions would've spoken up about something but so far I haven't heard any of the voices.'_ I thought worriedly. ' _Even though I don't like their interruptions in my head, they have helped me when I needed them most.'_

I closed my eyes as I took deep breaths. I cleared my mind until the only thing I focused on was my own heartbeat.

 _ **Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump.**_

My own heartbeat lulled me into a state of complete calmness, that was until I felt something pull me back. My eyes involuntarily opened and I stared in surprise and then I felt melancholy at what I saw around me.

I could recognized this place anywhere it was...it was my childhood home, but it was different yet the same. While everything was in place exactly as I remember it the difference was that it looked all worn down and old, there were pieces of the walls that were broken and parts that weren't even there anymore, but it was my house that I lived in with my parents. I shook myself out of my surprise to be in a place that brings back so many bad memories. My feet moved on their own as I started walking in a direction, eventually I ended up in front of a white door. I reached out towards the door knob when out of nowhere the door went flying open and I was tackled to the ground. I gave a surprised yelp as I fell onto the ground.

I looked up at what had tackled me to see a person who looked exactly like me- she even had the eyes the old man gave me- except with a bright smile on her face and her hair was parted in the middle unlike mine which had side bangs. She was wearing what looked like a bright green tank top and shorts that were a dark green almost black color and like me she was also 5 years old.

"Emiko!", she cheered happily as my eyes then widened in realization when I realized who it was from their voice. "Jishin?" I asked surprised. She nodded excitedly.

You see Jishin is one of the emotions that was born from me because of my abilities, because my body can't handle taking in so much emotions from myself and others so it caused Jishin to appear. She was the first one to appear in my head, she's been with me ever since I can remember. She was the result of my confidence and the small happiness I had as a child formed Jishin. That's the reason I named her Jishin since it can mean confidence and earthquake since Jishin been with me through all the things that shook up my life, she's what kept me grounded.

"Jishin where are me?" I asked as I was still lying on the ground. "Were in your head silly! Oh which reminds me need to help Tatsu." She finally got off me and pulled me off the ground and started dragging me into the room as I finally saw what she meant by helping Tatsu.

Tatsu was the result of the emotions emptiness and sadness and obviously she's a huge pessimist and she's a pretty meek person when intimidated but she can get pretty careless with her comments and so she could say some hurtful things without noticing. Tatsu got her name because while she is a pretty sad person she wished she was strong so I named her Tatsu which means dragon but the kanji for Tatsu can also mean fear, sadness, and even dejection. What I saw in the room was a girl being restrained by another and with how angry the person being restrained was that it was most obviously Ikari, so the one restraining her was Tatsu. Ikari was created because of the emotions anger and hatred and so it causes her to be pretty mean to others and a hotheaded person because of that. Her name came from the fact that it means anger and can also mean anchor. While she is made up of negative emotions she is still a part of me, as are the others they all kept me tied down. Since for a long time I didn't have anyone, so we only had each other as sad as that sounds, the only people I could trust were voices in my head.

' _...But they obviously aren't just voices now.'_ I thought in wonder.

Ikari was thrashing as she was being held down by Tatsu. I took a quick second to study their features. Tatsu had bangs that came down on her forehead and even slightly covered her eyes and while her facial expression was blank her eyes held a lot of sadness. She was wearing a long sleeve icy blue shirt with navy colored pants. Then I looked at Ikari to see she had hair that was cut very short while the back of her hair was about an inch long her bangs framed her face as it was chin length. In a way it reminded me of Hinata's hair except it was shorter in the back. She was wearing a blood red shirt that came down to her elbows with black pants and fingerless gloves. She had an expression of murder as she was being restrained by Tatsu.

Also like Jishin they resembled me and also had the same eyes, but with a different styles and obvious contrasting expressions. After I finished observing them I walked towards the two of them and did the first thing that came to mind...I hit Ikari over the head with my fist...Hey don't look at me like that, if she's gonna react so violently against Tatsu then maybe a knock to the head would fix her. Everyone in the room froze including Ikari then it happened, "What the hell was that for!" Yelled Ikari as she broke out of Tatsu's hold and glared at me in anger. I gave her a blank look and said, "Deep breaths Ikari. Calm down." She glared at me one more time before he did what I told her to, eventually she managed to calm down and I finally asked, "Now, what were you so angry about?" She scowled as she looked away in what looked like...embarrassment?

She kept scowling as she managed to mumble out her answer, "I want to go rip apart those villagers because of what they did." I looked at her in surprise since well from all 4 of us Ikari is always the one to never want us to get close to others. The fact that even Ikari had a soft spot for Naruto so quickly. I was surprised since that most likely means that all of us are already so attached to Naruto. "Calm down you know we can't kill them and we already ripped them a new one I think that's punishment enough." She huffed as she turned and crossed her arms and considering we all looked like 5 year old made her look like a pouting child.

"Anyway, what is this place and how come-"

"We have actually physical appearances?" Ikari said as she cut me off. I nodded at her in confusion. The three of them glanced at each other and it was Jishin that said, "We're inside your head, duh!" Next it was Tatsu that said, "We think that the fact that we actually have physical appearances now could've been caused by the old man since before he gave you the eyes. No offense but you weren't exactly completely sane because of all the emotions you have to take in, but once he gave the eyes your mind ended up stabilizing itself. Since you're ability to sense emotions and change them was breaking down your mind as time went on, but once you got the eyes not only did it stop it, it fixed some of your other problems. I'm sure you noticed that you're bi-polar tendencies went away. Since you're mind is more stabilized it won't cause our own personalities to clash, which was the reason for you being bi-polar. In a way all of us are still linked, but the eyes built a more stable bridge between us and it may have caused us to have our own bodies. Now we are more like separate beings that share one mind."

I nodded in understanding and then i said, "In a way you're more of your own person, not just voices in my head...The thing I'm most curious about now is how far does this go, I mean what other effect has the eyes had on us, just how much did the eyes effect us?" Jishin perked up and said, "Hey do you think we should-"

"No." Ikari said as she shut down whatever Jishin was going to suggest. "But, you did even listen to what I was going to say!" Jishin wined as she then pouted at Ikari. "I don't need to listen to your idea. I know it's going to be stupid." I really wanted to know Jishin's idea so I looked over at Ikari and said, "Come on Ikari, at least let her tell us her idea." Ikari fumed for a second before she turned to Jishin and glared as she said, "Fine tell us your fucking idea." Jishin grinned at us before saying, "I was gonna say, why don't we get Hokage-sama's help, I mean what if you could use us in a fight? I would kick total butt and I could actually meet Naruto face to face."

"No." Denied Ikari, I looked over at Jishin to see her eyes starting to fill with tears and she looked at Ikari pleadingly. I could tell that Ikari was slowly crumbling to her sad face before she sighed and said, "Fine. I don't trust the old man, but I guess we can get his help." I gave a small smile over at Ikari, ' _Even though she is mostly made up of hate and anger she still her own person and not completely filled with those emotions and can feel other emotions, she just tends not to.'_

I then slightly frowned and said, "If we're getting his help to see if you guys can actually fight now that the connection is more separated then that means I need to tell him about you guys and how you even exist and convincing him that I'm not completely crazy...I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with him knowing about you guys. Don't get me wrong I know he's a good guy, it's just...he might think I'm some kind of freak, like everyone else..."

"Then I guess we'll just have to take that chance." Tatsu surprisingly spoke up. We all looked at her in surprise. She looked at us with her sad gaze and blank face and said, "We never bothered taking risks when we were younger, because we were afraid of rejection and so we put up a wall around ourselves and the only people we held close to us were our parents and we all know how that turned out." At that we all looked down in sadness, even Ikari and Jishin. "But how will we ever know if we'll be accepted when we never take that risk and reach out to others instead of turning everyone away. If there's anyone who won't turn us away because of what we are then it's the Hokage, heck he accepts Naruto and doesn't think of him as the Kyuubi, even when everyone else think he is...I think we can trust him. We already took that first step by taking care of Naruto, we need to reach out to others."

"She's right! We can't let what happened affect us now, we're starting new here! We can't let the past get the best of us, I say we take that chance!" After that Jishin and Tatsu both looked at Ikari and I. We stayed quiet for a second until I finally said, "Fine while I am really reluctant to let him know about you three, it would benefit us if you were able to fight alongside me, especially since we're so different then our style of fighting would be different too which would make us less predictable." Then we all looked at Ikari, she was the one with the biggest trust issues. She gave us all a hard stare before she sighed in defeat, "I see I'm outnumbered in this decision and I guess I have to choice but to go along with it too, even if I don't like it I have to admit that it would be useful if we could fight with you."

Tatsu and I gave a small smile while Jishin started beaming in happiness and even Ikari mouth twitched upwards a all of a sudden I felt the ground shake a bit and I looked at them worriedly, everyone looked unconcerned with the ground shaking and I looked at them in question, it was Ikari that answered my silent question, "Someone's trying to wake you up, so I suggest that you get out of your head and see what's going on out there." I nodded as I then said, 'Uh, by the way how do I get out of here?" Tatsu then said monotonously, "You just have to will yourself out of here, it's your mind if you want out then it happens." I nodded in understanding and closed my eyes and then I suddenly felt tiny hands shaking me, I opened my eyes to see a pair of blue eyes looking at me with concern then I felt his relief as he saw that I had woken up. I then felt as he looked at me with happiness. It surprised me how fast his emotions were changing just because of my presence. I saw that Naruto was out of the bed he was in and was now sitting on the one I was meditating on.

"Nee-san! You finally woke up!", he yelled in happiness. I smiled a bit as I said, "I wasn't sleeping I was just really deep in my meditating." His mouth opening in understanding as he let out a long, "Oh!" Then he said in sudden realization, "By the way nee-san, jii-san said he wanted to say something to us." He took hold of my hand as he then tried to jump off the bed when I stopped him from jumping off, ' _He could end up hurting his leg by jumping off.'_ I jumped off the bed and then I turned my back to him as i then said, "Come on Naruto, it'll be faster if you jump on my back since you're hurt and that way you don't end up hurting yourself." I didn't have to look at him to feel the surprise he felt by what I said. He then gave out an excited, "Ok nee-san!" He then wrapped his arms around my neck as I held on to his thighs and was mindful of his injury. He tightened his arms a bit too much and I gasped as I then said, "Na..ru..to you're ho..lding on too...tight." He immediately loosened his grip on my neck, "Sorry nee-san!" I internally sighed at him and said, "It's fine Naruto just don't hold on so tight, you were choking me. By the way can you tell me the way to the Hokage's tower, I don't really know the way there."

"Sure nee-san!"

I continued as we walked out of the hospital and walked throughout the village to get to the tower. Naruto was strangely quiet so far and as I looked around I could see why. The people in the village were looking at us, well more like they were glaring at Naruto and they were giving me nasty looks and whispering about me. I glared back at everyone who was looking towards us and I even sent out a bit of my own killer intent and I watched as they quickly turned away. I could tell a few people were still glancing at us. I ignored it and I asked Naruto random questions so that I could keep his mind off of the people around us. "So, Naruto-kun what's your favorite color?" That's how we spent the rest of the trip towards the Hokage tower as I kept him talking and eventually he was excitingly answering my questions.

Eventually we finally made it and I managed to keep Naruto's mind off the people around us and I went inside and I went up the stairs and past the receptionist as I gave her a small glare. I stopped in front of the door and I knocked on it.

"Enter."

I shifted Naruto's weight a bit so that I could open the door and I walked in and closed the door behind me. I turned to see the Hokage working at his desk, he looked up and saw us and put down his pen and gave us a soft smile. "Hello Naruto,-kun Emiko-chan." I nodded at him as Naruto gave out an excited, "Jii-san!" I went towards the chair in his office and I carefully place Naruto down and I make sure to be mindful of his injury. After I put him down I stood next to him and looked over at the Hokage to see him watching my actions carefully and then Naruto gave out another grin and said, "So jii-san what'd you call us here for?"

' _He probably is going to tell Naruto that I'm going to live with him now.'_

' _ **Oh, do you think he's going to be excited! I know I am!'**_

' _Jishin?"_

' _ **Yup! Now Shh! Hokage-sama's talking.'**_

I started paying attention again as the Hokage started saying, "Well Naruto-kun I wanted to talk to you about some matters that involve you and Emiko-chan." I looked down at Naruto to see him looking up at him confused as the Hokage continued, "You see Emiko-chan doesn't have a home or any family to stay with...so how would you feel if she stayed with you." Naruto looked at him in surprise and then he gave off an excited grin and said, "So nee-san gets to stay with me!" I looked at as I saw his emotions change a bit the whole time I was around him he was feeling an underlying sadness under his other emotions and also a bit of loneliness, but now I could barely sense it. I look at him in understanding and I turned to Naruto and put my hand on his head softly. He blinked and looked at me in curiosity, "Naruto-kun…" I hesitated before saying, "I won't just be staying with you." I struggled to find the words to express myself as he looked at me confused, "...Since I'm living with you I want you to know that you won't have to always do everything yourself and you don't always have to be alone now. I know it isn't a good feeling to always come home to an empty house, since i don't have a family either...What I wanted tto say is even though we both don't have a family, we could be a family?" I looked down at the floor in slight embarrassment and anticipation of rejection.

I suddenly felt a pair of arm wrap around me and I stiffened in surprise as I looked down to see Naruto reaching out of his chair and hugging me with his face pressed against my shoulder. I felt as he his body was trembling a bit and my eyes softened at him and I hugged him back a bit awkwardly. ' _I'm not exactly used to hugging people since I've only really hugged one other person before and I'm not really used to people not rejecting me.'_

When Naruto pulled away from the hug he hurriedly wiped away the few tears he had. I smiled softly at him as the Hokage then said, "Well Naruto-kun? How would you feel if Emiko-chan stayed with you?" I looked at him to see he had a soft knowing smile on his face and Naruto said with a blinding grin, "Of course nee-chan can stay with me!" I looked at him to see that the colors in his aura were a bit brighter, especially the white and blue were glowing a bit more than before. I smiled at him before I remembered that I wanted to talk to the Hokage about not only the emotions, but also about him helping me with the eyes. I looked gave Naruto one more glance before I turned to the Hokage and said, "Hokage-sama, I also wanted to talk to you about some private matters concerning a bit of my past and my...abilities." He looked at me seriously and nodded at me and then called out, "Inu."

Immediately an ANBU with a dog mask and from what I could see silver hair, ' _Kakashi…"_ I thought surprised. Hokage looked at him and said, "Would you take Naruto-kun to his apartment." He nodded before he then picked up Naruto and was gone in a flash. I looked around for any of the grey colored auras and when I was sure there weren't any I turned to the Hokage and hesitantly said, "...Hokage-sama I wanted to tell you the specifics of my ability with emotions since these eyes effected that ability more than I thought possible. You see with my ability its very complicated that you'd think." He looked at me curiously as he nodded at me to continue, "You see, when I sense emotions I also end up taking it in kind of like I'm a metal rod that attracts lightning. While I can deal with the intake of emotions it is when I feel a great amount of emotions and having to take emotions in at the same time that can cause an unanticipated effect on my mind."

"What kind of effect do you mean?" I looked up at him in nervousness, ' _ **...We gotta start somewhere Emiko, we have to take the first step when it comes to others. We built up a wall around us now we have to work our way to get over that wall so we aren't alone anymore.'**_ I took a deep breath and listened to Jishin's words as I felt my confidence rise a bit. "Because of the fact that I'm feeling so much emotion and taking in those emotions it can cause, I guess you can say a split personality. Since its too much emotion for just me alone, but the part that mostly shapes their personality is the emotions that I feel."

The Hokage sat there in silence as he took in the information I told him, "How many of these split personalities do you have?" I felt a bit of hope form in my chest at his words, ' _That means he believes me! He doesn't think I'm crazy!"_

"There's only 3 of them." He contemplated it as he sat there with his hands joined on his desk in deep thought, "Emiko...while I know there are things that you keep hidden about you, I have a bit of doubt about if your split personalities of yours exist so I would like to propose an idea." I looked at him in slight disappointment and interest, ' _Then again, I can't expect him to believe every word that comes out of my mouth. Voices in your head does sound very...out there to believe.'_ I nodded at the Hokage for him to propose his idea, "You see there's a clan here that use mind jutsu so they are able to enter a person's mind and I would like to have one of them take us inside your mind to meet these split personalities of yours."

' _So what do you guys think about this?'_ I thought to the others.

' _ **Oh, if their visiting we need to give them a welcoming party! It'll be so fun!' Jishin.**_

' _ **Does the old fart really have to come in here, I consider that trespassing!' Ikari.**_

' _I don't care. As long as they don't look into the memories that created us.' Tatsu._

"The majority vote of it was to go through with your idea. The only one who was against it was Ikari." The Hokage raised an eyebrow at what I said. "Ikari?" He questioned. I looked down in awkwardness and said, "Well yeah, the way I see it even though their part of me, we all have our differences so I guess in a way we all wanted to be separate from each other. So we all have our own names so that we could be more of our own person. There's Ikari, Tatsu, and Jishin."

"I see...but wouldn't you all still have very similar personalities if they were mostly formed from you're emotions." I shook my head at him and said, "No, because not only do they take in my emotions but also those around me to form their own personalities with their own likes and dislikes. Look at it this way everyone's emotions are like a mist to me, but my own emotions are very dense and when a large amount of an emotion comes up it forms the body and a small amount of the emotions that I feel. The mist of everyone else's emotions hits it and forms something completely different from myself."

"What exactly cause them to form and what emotions did they take in from you?" I looked at him in surprise and said, "At this point in time I can't exactly say what caused 2 of my emotions to form I can tell you what emotions they have." He gave me a calculated stare as I also said, "They're very much uncomfortable with others knowing how they came to be since it all causes us a great deal of pain to know that we felt so much emotion and we were affected by it so much that they formed. That's one of the things that Tatsu didn't want anyone to know and I know I'm asking a bit much it's just I'm not used to anyone knowing about them at all since we're all pretty paranoid and it's hard for all of us to trust people well except Jishin, but she always trusts everybody." He gave me a hard stare before he gave a small smile at my squirming form and said, "Fine I will allow you to tell me when you're ready, but promise me you'll eventually tell me Emiko?"

I nodded at him in gratitude and I bowed low at him and said, "I swear on my life, I will tell you when I'm ready. Also if we are going through with your plan of going inside my head then eventually you'll know what emotions they were made from since honestly it's pretty obvious, when their personalities." He nodded in understanding and then I asked curiously, "By the way Hokage-sama do you have any idea as to what my eyes can do?"

He shook his head and said, "No since you eyes are the first that there's been and it looks very different from the Byakugan and Sharingan and also since you aren't seeing chakra like those eyes and instead see people's auras instead, there could be no telling what you eye can do, but I'm guessing you have an idea?" I nodded as I then said, "That the reason why we all decided to tell you about about our split personality since we think that my eyes actually take a part in this."

The Hokage looked at me curious as he said, "Why do think that?" I looked him in the eye as I said, "It is because before we had the eyes all of our personalities would clash- there was no balance in our mind- and that caused us to be very bipolar, but ever since I got these eyes our personalities balanced themselves out and not only that but I was also able to go inside my own head and I saw them Hokage-sama. They all had appearances similar to mine but Ikari, Jishin and Tatsu all actually have their own physical appearances."


	3. Chapter 3

**LL:I know. I have finally updated! Now it'll take a while for the 4th chapter since I want to write the next chapter for my other fanfic and since I'm almost halfway through my other fanfic I wanna get it done first since I am planning for this fanfic to be VERY long. Anyways enjoy the chapter and**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Chapter Song: Taylor Swift- Safe and Sound**

I was walking towards Naruto's apartment after my little chat with the Hokage. The Hokage would have had one of the ANBU carry me there but I was really against it because, well…

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Well Hokage-sama, if it's alright with you, I would like to go see Naruto." He nodded at me and said, "Very well, I will have ANBU take you-"_

" _No! Oh god no!" He looked at me in surprise I looked at him in alarm and pleadingly, "You know how wounded my pride is at this point? I'm an 18 year old stuck in this short body, hell I don't even reach most people's hips! They fucking carried me like I was a tiny brat- granted I am tiny now. The worst thing is I have to actually wait it out until I'm 14 that's almost a decade to wait to get to my original height. You know how demeaning it is to have to actually look up at almost everyone."_

 _At the end of my rant I was already on my knees with a pathetic look on my face and tears at the corners of my eyes. While now the Hokage was looking at me amused as he then said, "I thought you had said that you're bipolarism was caused by your personalities clashing?"_

 _I blinked for a second as I thought about what he said before I said with a surprised tone, "Maybe you're right, I actually wouldn't be surprised if I always will be a bit bipolar, though I don't think it's that much bipolar as to being overdramatic now that I think about it...but still it's embarrassing being this short, even if my body is that of a 5 year old. Hell I used to be as tall as you Hokage-sama." He chuckled for a second before he then said, "Fine then if you insist on not being carried by ANBU I'll just have them shadow you. Now if you want to get to Naruto-kun's apartment then pay attention to the directions as to how to get there. Now first…"_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Though the conversation between the Hokage and I was mostly about having a set date to when we would take a trip inside my mind. I was actually thinking of-

' _ **Are you really thinking of having the old fart look through our memories!'**_ Ikari said angrily. I frowned at that as I said, ' _Hey, I don't like it anymore than you do, it makes me uncomfortable for someone to know about my worst moments when it comes to my parents and...Sora…, but its like you guys said I have to be able to let down my walls if I want others to trust me.'_

' _But Emiko, it would be dangerous for him to go through the door to those memories because of the fact that because of the amount of raw emotions it could overload his mind and destroy his brain.'_ I cringed at that and then I said, ' _What if I went in there with him and made it so that the emotions in the memories aren't so overwhelming.'_

It was silent before it was Jishin that cut in saying, ' _ **You won't be able to completely cut off the emotional influence of the memories, but it'll be enough so that it won't kill him and he'll only faintly feel what your feeling in the memories...but Emiko, I don't want you to go in there, you'll be watching everything that happened! Everything! Even with what happened to your parents and Sora-'**_

' _Enough...Jishin I know that you don't want me to relive everything that happened and you don't want me to become upset from it, but my memories and experiences made me who I am. I can't ignore that and I definitely can't change it, the only thing I can do is look towards a brighter future and leave the past behind, I can look back at it but I won't dwell on what if's, but I appreciate you concern for my happiness, this is something that I have to do. I need to be able to trust others with my most personal memories and I need to be able to face my past.'_ At that Jishin was silent as was Ikari and Tatsu before Jishin let out a quiet, ' _ **Fine.'**_

After that we stopped our conversation as what Jishin said popped into my head, I looked down as I reached a hand into my shirt and tugged on the chain around my neck to see one of the things that I always keep close to me and I've taken off. It was a necklace with a crescent moon and a sun. ' _...Sora.'_ I thought sadly before I tucked it back inside my shirt and finally made it to Naruto's apartment.

I finally made it to Naruto's apartment, I stood in front of the door and knocked on it. I heard a couple of thumps inside before the door opened a little tiny crack and a blue eye popped out of it. Then the door was flung open and I saw Naruto there with a bright smile on his face. "Nee-san you're here! Come in." He said in his excitement, he opened the door wider for me to walk through and I looked around his apartment. It was decent enough-small-, but big enough for both of us given our size. I scowled a bit, but then I continued to look around to see that the place was a big mess, ramen cups everywhere and also some papers lying around. I looked at the papers a bit closer to see that he was practicing his writing. Although, I could tell he was trying to clean a bit for my sake, but I guess I'll have to pitch in to get the whole place clean. I turned to Naruto with an eyebrow raised he blushed a bit as he scratch the back of his head in embarrassment and said, "Sorry nee-san I was trying to clean up before you got here." I smiled a bit at him and said, "It's fine Naruto-kun, but we should clean the place up so that way I don't have to avoid stepping on a cup of ramen every time I walk." He smiled brightly as he let out a cheerful, "Ok!"

Looking around I decided to start on picking up all the trash and ramen cups. "First let's start on throwing away all these empty ramen cups." I grabbed the plastic bag that I saw lying around as Naruto and I started picking them all up. I picked up most of it since I was trying to make sure Naruto didn't have to do as much with his leg still injured. It took a long while mostly because I kept finding empty ramen cups in the most oddest of places, like the bathroom.

After picking up all the ramen cups I turned to Naruto and said, "Ok Naruto-kun, how about you pick up all of the papers lying around and put them into a stack on the table and I'll pick up all the clothes lying around." He nodded as we both got to doing our jobs. I got walking around and picking up all the clothes that were lying around the apartment and put it all into a pile on the floor of his bedroom, which didn't really have much other than a bed and a couple of other things lying around. The pile of clothes that I got together was kind of not what I was expecting, they were a bunch of clothes lying around but they weren't that many now that I looked at them. I had my suspicions but the only way to know is to check his closet.

I walked towards his closet to see that it was completely empty. I glanced back at the pile and looked through it to see that it only had 3 shirts, 2 pairs of shorts, 2 pairs of socks, and a couple pairs of underwear. My eyebrows furrowed as I kept thinking. I called out to him as I finally came to a conclusion, "Naruto-kun can you come here for a second?" I heard a pair of feet as he stumbled toward where I was. As he came to where I was. He walked in and said curiously, "Yeah nee-san?"

"Are these all the clothes that you own?" He looked towards the pile as he then nodded to my question, which worried me a bit considering the fact that he owned such little clothing. "Uh, don't you think you should have more clothes, you know?" He looked a bit nervous now as he looked down and fiddled with the end of his shirt as he said, "Well I needed more clothes but lots of the stores kick me out before I can buy anything." I sighed a bit from the anger I felt building up in my chest and then said, "Then I guess we'll have to go out and buy some clothes today since I need some as well, but first we should clean a bit more before we leave."

He seemed a bit surprised and happy then he was a bit sad probably since we have to clean, but nevertheless he nodded and we cleaned up the place till it was clean and thankfully I managed to find some cleaning products. Now not only did it look better the place definitely smelled was in a bit of awe as we looked at the product of our work, "Wow nee-san the place is so clean!"

"Yeah well I couldn't have finished this fast if only one of us cleaned, you did a good job of cleaning too. We make great teamwork." He beamed up at me from my words and then I heard a loud growling sound, I blinked in surprise and looked around to see where it was coming from. It wasn't until I looked to Naruto to see him holding his stomach sheepishly that I realized that the growling had come from Naruto's stomach. I felt my mouth twitch at that and then I said teasingly, "Naruto-kun, are you hungry or did that growling noise come from some pet of yours that I don't know about." He scratched the back of his head as he mumbled out, "Um, I'm actually really hungry nee-san, can we get something to eat?" He looked up at me with bright blue eyes and I felt whatever self control that I had thrown out the window and I gave into one of Jishin wants. I reached out and hugged him to my chest and I surprisingly squealed out, "You're so adorable Naru-kun!"

He blinked and then said, "Um, nee-san I'm still hungry." I let him go and said, "Fine let's go get something to eat." He grinned and rather excitedly said, "Come on nee-san I know an awesome place and they're the best ever!" He grabbed my hand as he went to drag me when he suddenly cringed, I frowned as I realized he ended up moving his leg too suddenly. I turned away and crouched a bit as I said, "Come on get on my back." I felt him as he jumped onto my back, I made sure his arms had a good grip on my neck and made sure his legs got a grip on my waist so I could use my hands. We walked out the door as we went out into the streets and Naruto excitedly pointed out where to go. When we got there I could already tell without looking where we were, Ichiraku Ramen. We walked in to see an old man and a younger girl about my physical age behind the counter.

I carefully put Naruto down on the stool and said, "Hey jii-san! One miso pork!" He smiled at him as he said, "Coming right up Naruto-kun." I blinked for a second before I felt a bit of amusement as I thought, ' _You never do change do you Naruto even back when I thought this place was just fiction you'll always be a bright little determined brat who loves ramen.'_

"Come on nee-san sit down and have ramen. It's really good!" I sat down next to Naruto and looked over curiously sadly the counter barely reached the center of my chest so for Naruto it came to about his neck.

"Well hello there and welcome to my stand. I'm Teuchi and what would you like young lady?" I looked up at the old man to see him smiling at me I nervously said, "Uh, my name is Emiko and I'd like the same please." He gave us one last smile before he and who I'm guessing is Ayame well in back to get the ramen.

It was pretty quiet as Naruto just started rambling about how much I'm going to love Ichiraku's ramen and in no time Teuchi came back carrying 2 steaming bowls of ramen. I sat up straighter since I am really curious if the ramen is as good as Naruto makes it out to be since he's pretty obsessed with it. He put down the bowls in front of Naruto and I. Naruto immediately started digging into his bowl while I stared at mine, ' _It smells delicious!'_ I felt my mouth water a bit as I picked up the chopsticks and started to dig in with as much vigor as Naruto.

' _I didn't notice how hungry I really was until now and while I do enjoy eating ramen, but I've never tasted anything as good as this. This isn't ramen this is heaven!'_ I paused in a realization of horror, ' _This stuff is addicting and knowing Naruto he'll always want to eat Ichiraku and while I love the ramen I also know that eating ramen all the time no matter how good, can't be healthy if that's all he eats.'_ I nodded in thought as I sadly came to terms to the fact that I'll have to make food so that Naruto is better fed. In no time my bowl was empty and I turned to Naruto to see 3 more bowls stacked next to him, ' _Where does he put it all?'_ Naruto then turned to me as I said, "Well Naruto, we need to get going before it gets late, so that we can buy the things we need." I turned to Teuchi as I took out the money pouch the Hokage gave me and said, " How much for the ramen?" He shook his head as he smiled softly and said, "It's on the house." I looked at him in confusion as he leaned in a bit and said, "Consider it a thank you for taking care of Naruto-kun." My eyes widened in surprise before I looked at him in understanding before I nodded to him. I turned to Naruto who was still sitting on the stool. I turned my back to him and said over my shoulder, "Come on Naruto-kun we have things to get." I made sure he was secure on my back before we walked out with a wave towards Teuchi and Ayame.

"So which way is the grocery?" I could feel his emotion bubbling happily at my words as he started guiding me. We got to the grocery and I walked in to see the woman behind the counter in front look up with a friendly smile until he caught sight of Naruto then her expression went sour and she had a scowl on her face. At her reaction I glared at her as I stood up a bit straighter to make myself look bigger, which didn't work much. Though I did sent out a bit of fear as I glared at her and her eyes strayed towards me again, she paled a bit and I knew I got my message across, 'Mess with him you mess with me.' Usually back in my world I almost never used my ability to influence emotions but with the way people are acting I had no choice but to influence their emotions enough to where they should have a good reason not to aggravate me. In fact I hate my ability to influence emotions and while my appearance wasn't very intimidating I knew the emotions I sent out to her gave her reason not to try anything.

I kept walking as I went throughout the store and bought a lot of food and with everything I got I made sure to get the price and add it all up in my head cause no doubt the woman will think that I'm a child who can't do very good math and will try to overcharge me. I felt something shift on my back and I blinked in surprise as I forgot that Naruto was on my back. I furrowed my eyebrows at that, while I know that I'm definitely stronger than the average 5 year old Naruto still felt too light which means he definitely isn't getting enough to eat.

"Nee-san?" I turned my head a bit and looked at him from the corner of my eye as I said, "Yes Naruto-kun?" He shifted a bit before he said, "Can we get more ramen?" I frowned at him before I shook my head and said, "Sorry, but ramen isn't very healthy to eat all the time." He opened his mouth to protest but I cut in before he could say anything by saying, "While I understand that ramen is your favorite food it's not very healthy and can cause your body to not grow normally because you're not getting all the foods that you need. Also you want to be a ninja right?" He nodded his head slowly, "Well you can't be the best ninja if you aren't healthy and strong and to do that you need to eat something other ramen...but if it makes you feel any better I do know how to make food that is both delicious and very healthy." I could feel his disappointment and I could feel him pouting on my back, "Also you should always keep an open mind when it comes to trying new things. Who knows maybe I'll make something that you'll love just as much as ramen?" Even though I could tell he didn't like it he still grudgingly nodded his head. I looked around the store when I saw something that caught my eyes, mushrooms. I felt my mouth water a bit at it. You see when it comes to the others in my head and I we all have preferences Ikari is surprisingly sweet food, Jishin likes spicy food, and Tatsu likes anything bitter, but I love mushrooms. While most people feel like mushrooms don't have much flavor I love them because they can go on almost any kind of dish. Unfortunately eating too many mushrooms can be worse than eating too much ramen so I only got a small amount to last me the week.

After I finished gathering everything that we would need for a more balanced diet I walked towards the cash register. The woman there kept her eyes down as she rung up everything after she rung up the last of my things she glanced up for a second to say, "That'll be 1,120 ryo." I nodded as I reached for the money, since from my calculations that was about right. I put down the money and took the bags in my hands and walked out. As Naruto and I walked towards the apartment I noticed we were both getting stares and it wasn't until I saw my reflection from a window.

I, a 5 year old was carrying a 3 year old and multiple bags that were no doubt heavy. I felt like smacking my head against the wall at this point. I keep forgetting that I'm physically a 5 year old but I'm also definitely stronger than a normal 5 year old.

' _ **Nice going idiot. We're trying not to stand out this isn't making things any better.'**_ Yelled out Ikari.  ' _We can't do anything about it now we might as well get to the apartment as fast as we can and ignore everyone, but also at least make it look like were struggling with all the weight.'_ Said Tatsu. I mentally nodded at them as I slumped my shoulders more and furrowed my eyebrows as if I was concentrating on carrying all the weight. Naruto was chatting away the whole time while he was on my back. It's not like I minded he wasn't very heavy for me with the strength from my older body he was easy to carry.

We got back to the apartment and put away everything before we went out to get clothes for Naruto and I. We walked as Naruto directed me towards the clothing store. I walked inside and past the man at the counter as he just glared but didn't say anything as I glared at him back. I looked through all the different clothing on the racks. I decided to get some clothes for Naruto first since he needed it more than I did, I don't mind having a little bit of clothes.

I stood in front of the rack and turned my head a bit towards Naruto to say, "Which shirts do you want Naruto-kun?" He looked up at me as I felt hope building up in him as he said, "...Can I really pick whatever what I want?" My eyes softened a bit from his emotions and I softly said, "Of course Naruto as long as it's not yellow or orange, no offense but those are my least favorite colors." He pouted a bit and said defensively, "Hey what's wrong with orange?" I looked at him blankly and said, "Orange is too bright and I dislike bright colors that bright. Especially if you plan on being a ninja, colors that bright would get you killed if you were trying to stay hidden." He pouted but didn't argue with my logic and as I felt his disappointment I felt a bit of guilt, "...Fine you can have one orange shirt if it makes you feel better." He immediately brightened and so I grabbed an orange shirt from the rack. We spent the next minutes picking out more clothes for him and after I was satisfied with the amount of clothes he had I picked out clothes for myself, but with the amount of money I had left I wasn't able to get much only enough so that I had 8 pairs of clothing and a pair of shoes, so that I had a pair of clean clothes everyday and an extra pair for laundry day.

We went up to the counter and paid for our things. The man at the counter didn't say anything as we went up and he rang up all the clothes that we had and after I did all the calculations in my head and made sure it was the correct price we left. As we walked I could feel as Naruto kept shifting on my back after a while I finally said, "Naruto do you mind not moving so much." I could feel his impatience as he continued to fidget and he said, "Sorry nee-san even though I do like you carrying me I really want to walk around."

I looked at him blankly as I said, "You can't exactly do that with a broken leg Naruto and I'd feel more at ease if you didn't walk around so much since you can end up making your injury worse." We finally made it back to the apartment and I put Naruto down on his bed so that i could put up his clothes and mine. I looked out the window to see the sun started to set. ' _Hm, I could start on an early dinner...but what would I make?"_

" _ **Oh, make Mala soup!'**_ Yelled out Jishin, I frowned at that and Ikari said, " _ **You idiot that's too spicy for Naruto and it'll numb his face."**_ I felt Jishin pouting as I started thinking more on what to make. I shrugged as I just decided to make some rice and seared tuna with spinach and some root vegetables. It didn't take long for me to finish making it and by the time I was finished the sun was already gone. I decided to see how Naruto was doing since he's been quiet the whole time I walked in his room to see him fast asleep on the bed.

" _ **Aww, he's so adorable!"**_ Said Jishin as I could feel the other two silently agreeing with her, even I had to admit the kid looked adorable with a content smile on his face and the whiskers. I felt my heart warm a little at seeing his like this and felt a small soft smile spread on my face. I walked towards the bed as he slept, ' _It's a shame I'm going have to wake him up.'_ I thought. ' _ **Even I have to admit the little brat is cute when asleep.'**_ Ikari grudgingly admitted a bit fondly.

I shook his shoulder a bit to wake him up, "Naruto-kun if you don't wake up dinner's going to get cold." He opened his eyes a bit as he was still a bit out of it from his sleep. "Nee-chan?" I ignored the change in honorifics for the moment as he sat up and rubbed his eyes and yawned. He blinked up at me for a second before he smiled as I felt him full of happiness as he said, "So it wasn't a dream!" I stared a bit blankly at him after he said that. ' _...I did not realize we were so...similar. While I knew we both felt a great amount of loneliness, we both also dreamed about a happiness we both felt we could never enjoy outside our dreams.'_ I felt a storm of emotions building up in me the more I thought about it. "Nee-chan?" I was thankfully was snapped out of thoughts, ' _That'd be bad. Usually unless I keep a clamp on my emotions I end up projecting my emotions when I show them on my face.'_ I focused on Naruto to see him looking at me curiously with his head tilted to the side.

I gave him a small smile to reassure him as I said, "Come on Naruto-kun if we don't eat now the food will get cold." He nodded at me as he got to the edge of the bed and I felt a bit worried as I said, "Are you sure you should be walking on that leg?"

He gave me a determined look and said, "Don't worry nee-chan I can't do it and it doesn't even hurt as much." I felt a bit surprised to see the amount of determination I was feeling from Naruto, I mean I always knew he was determined but this amount and just because he wants to prove himself to me.

I shook my head at him as I walked towards the kitchen to fill a plate for Naruto and I. I made sure to add extra on Naruto's plate since he really was too thin for a child his age. I set the Naruto's plate down as he sat in his chair. He looked at the dish a bit curiously, but then scrunched his face as he caught sight of the vegetables.

"Nee-chan it smells really good...but do I really have to eat the veggies?" He asked. "Of course Naruto that's if you want to get taller, because to be truthful you're really short for your age."

He gave me a small glare at that as I felt a bit amusement from his reaction. "Just you watch nee-chan imma grow taller than you!" I felt my eye twitch and I said, "You wish." The thing was he was going to end up getting taller than me since my previous height was 5'2 and he grows to be about 5'6 I think. I dread for the day that I have to look up at Naruto.

After dinner we started getting ready for bed and since there was only one bed we had to share it, not like it was a problem the bed was big enough to fit the both of us, but in the future we'll have to buy either another bed or move into another apartment since eventually it'll get cramped with the two of us here. We both laid on the bed as I slept on my back and Naruto curled up next to me. I stared blankly at the ceiling as it was silent until Naruto said, "Nee-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"...Nevermind."

I turned my head towards Naruto to look at him as he was fidgeting with his hands. I frowned as I said, "Naruto-kun whatever it is that you wanted to ask me you're free to ask." He looked up at me with bright blue eyes, "Did you have a family?" I felt my chest ache a bit from his question as I swallowed and said, "Yeah."

"What was it like?"

"I'm not really sure what a family is like Naruto, I loved my parents, I would do anything for them even if it made me sad but...our family wasn't like a normal family."

"What happened to them?"

"...They wanted to do something bad so...I had to leave."

"Oh"

That was the end of our conversation as we stopped talking. I had closed my eyes halfway through our conversation so that the burning sensation behind my eyes would go away. I felt as Naruto cautiously wrapped his short arms around me. I stiffened for a second at the unfamiliar gesture after a second I relaxed and it made me wonder for a second if he could sense my sadness even though I had a clamp on it right now. As I drifted to sleep with Naruto hugging me I felt the ache in my heart lessen just a bit.

My eyes snapped open as I was abruptly awakened when I felt in the corner of my mind a tornado of emotions. It felt like a...nightmare, but not mine. I looked over next to me to see Naruto curled up, his eyes were wildly moving back and forth behind his eyelids as he if he were searching for something and he was whimpering in his sleep. I could feel as he felt panic, fear, pain, and so much loneliness. My eyes widened as I thought, ' _What do I do?!'_

' _ **Wake him up idiot! His dreams might get worse.'**_

I took a calm breathe as I shook Naruto's shoulder gently, his eyes opened and I saw as they were filled with fear and pain. I felt my eyes soften as I looked at him, I sent out a wave of calmness so that he was more able to shake off the emotions that came from his nightmare. I waited for a second before I said, "Naruto-kun are you ok?" I watched as he looked as me and gave me a smile a bit too wide and a bit too strained as he said, "I-I'm fine nee-chan!"

"You know Naruto-kun it's not good to hide behind a smile when you're feeling sad...Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" His smile faded away as he looked at me and then he buried his head into my shoulder. I tensed up for a second before I relaxed again as I felt Naruto start shaking. I laid there as he started sobbing into my shoulder and he he wrapped me in a desperate hug as if he were afraid I were to disappear. I waited as he let out all the tears, ' _How come you don't calm him down.'_

' _It wouldn't do him any good if he didn't let all the emotions out. If I calm him down and don't let him cry he'll just keep all those emotions in and never let them out.'_ I thought to Tatsu as I lifted my hand and hesitantly started rubbing my hand up and down his back in what I hoped was soothing.

Eventually his shaking lessened I repeated, "Do you want to talk about it?" With his head in my shoulder he shook his head. I sighed and sat up, Naruto had to move his head from my shoulder from me sitting up and I saw as he looked at me curiously with red puffy blue eyes and snot coming down his nose. I took the edge of my shirt and wiped his face and then I leaned back so that my back was on the wall. I looked at him and motioned him over to me. I had him lean back so that his back was to me and I pulled him towards my chest. I made sure he was comfortable before I relaxed and then I started thinking, ' _What do I do now?'_

The voices in my head all offered their own options and I decided to go with Tatsu's idea. I took a deep breathe and started humming the first song that came to mind. I felt as Naruto relaxed and I heard as his breathing got slower I could tell he was getting sleepy now, "Nee-chan...thank you." I pause in my humming and then continued then he was eventually fell asleep. I stayed awake for a while to make sure that Naruto didn't get another nightmare.

' _ **Emiko.'**_ Said Jishin calmly that made me pay close attention to what she was going to say. ' _Yes?'_ I could feel as Jishin was about to speak only for Tatsu to say, ' _We're already so attached to him…'_

' _Yeah we are.'_ I thought calmly but I was feeling so many things, mostly panic. ' _ **...We can't let anything happen to him.'**_ Said Ikari dead seriously.

' _I'm not going to lose him.'_ I thought as I tightened my grip on Naruto a bit. ' _I'm going to protect, even if it costs me my life...I'm hoping you all agree with me?'_

' _ **Dumbass question. Of course we're with you.'**_

I felt as Tatsu and Jishin nod and I felt a burst of determination as I looked down at Naruto and thought, ' _I won't let be alone anymore and I won't let anyone hurt you.'_

' _ **If anyone does I'll rip their organs out.'**_

I felt as Tatsu, Jishin, and I all had a deadpan expression as we all gave accusing stares to Ikari. ' _ **What?'**_

' _ **You ruined the nice moment that we had!'**_

' _You just had to make a organ ripping threat didn't you?'_ We all shook our heads at Ikari as she scowled at us.


End file.
